Before The Storm
by Massydov
Summary: Kaiden and Shep gettin it awnnnn...


"Shepard?" Kaiden walked into her cabin. She looked up from her notes, glaring at him with exhaustion. "You've been working yourself too hard." Kaiden said, tossing a glass at her. She nearly caught the cup, too tired to think. "I just want to know if I missed anything that could-" "Just relax for a minute. One drink, and I'll let you drive yourself crazy." Kaiden smiled, pouring champagne into her glass. She forced a smile, and took a sip of her drink.

"Well, thank you." Shepard said, standing up to walk Kaiden out. He stood up, taking her glass from the desk. "You needed it, Shepard. I don't want you to do crazier than you already are." He laughed. Shepard sighed, and gave him a loving hug. "I'm sorry." She choked back the tears. Kaiden hugged her back, almost dropping his glasses. "I don't want you to go." She whispered. His heart was thumping as his emotions pulled at his heartstrings. "Shepard." Now he did drop the glasses, shoving his hands up her shirt. She gasped lightly, pulling on his belt. "Then I wont."

Shepard threw Kaiden onto the bed, pinning him down. He took a sharp breath as she began to tear off his clothes. He remembered their first time, so long ago. He remembered how good she was, how warm her body was around his.

He wanted this more than her. "Alenko, take me. Tonight, I want you." Shepard let her dark ponytail out, her hair flowing down her shoulders. She had undressed as he was zoned out. Her bra, white and silky, revealed her circular hardness more than Kaiden's erection. His face was reddening. She lifted her arms upward, behind her head. A small pop, and her bra fell off. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, carrying enough milk for the whole crew. Kaiden could feel her wetness, his knee lodged in-between her thighs. Feeling a window of opportunity, he jolted his leg into her crotch carefully. She moaned to his knee being rammed into her. He began kneeing her, wanting to hear more of her pleasure. She heaved overboard when he began going in hard, moving his kneecap in circles. She could feel a trickle of wetness come from inside of her. It wet his knee, making a shiny bruise of what could have mistaken for water. But, it wasn't water.

He rolled her over, pulling down her white, wet underwear. She was already aroused, breathing in his scent. He didn't speak, as she opened her legs to him. She had shaved recently, a few red bumps. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen, or felt, before.

Kaiden lifted her hips upward, putting his erection into the beginning of her body. He pushed in, a moan escaping Shepard's throat. Her nails dug into his back's flesh hungrily. His lips wrapped around her left breast, his teeth biting the hardness eagerly.

His length pulled out a little, then being rammed back in. It went further in, almost hurting her. Shepard yelped to his hardness touching her inner walls. She could feel every inch of his long member. The head, the round shaft, every inch of body hair, even the gentle rimming of the veins. She could feel it all. Kaiden was cringing his teeth. He was gaining speed as well, ramming his pelvis into hers. The bed was shaking, rattling. The sheets were at the end of the bed, and the pillows were scattered on the floor. Kaiden was going at an exceptionally hard, rough rate. This would surly be felt the next morning, when it was all over.

Shepard was screaming Kaiden's name. He was going so fast. It had only been a few minuets, but now Kaiden found himself moaning, as well as Shepard. He was getting to a peak in his strength, soon to fill her with his every ounce of power. Shepard was pulling at his hair, digging her fingers into his scalp. Kaiden began to slow down, his moans getting progressively louder and longer. He took one deep breath, his last ounce of energy being sprayed out in a semi-clear fluid. Shepard groaned to his ejaculation. Kaiden, too, screamed when he came. He yet still thrusted while coming, trying to make the love last. When the semen came out in little oozes, he pulled out. Shepard was sweating, her hands up in her face. "K-Kaiden." She whispered. He fell ontop of her, their sweat being used as bodily glue.

Later that next day, Shepard visited Kaiden in his room. "Lieutenant." She walked in with her arms crossed. "Shepard, it's so good to see you in one piece." He joked. Shepard smiled, and giggled. "Are you hurting?" he asked. "Only a little. I can still feel every inch of you plummeting into me." Shepard looked down. Kaiden smiled to her reaction, hugging her carefully. "I love you."


End file.
